


The Death of Me

by Chill_Divine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Better on the second read, Bottom Harry Potter, Bottoming from the Top, Eventual Fluff, Everything changes halfway through this fic, Experimental writing, In Medias Res, M/M, Minimalist Writing, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chill_Divine/pseuds/Chill_Divine
Summary: I'm not particularly good with titles, tags, or summaries. Your suggestions are greatly appreciated.





	

Harry walked into the interrogation room and slammed the door. Malfoy was tied to the chair, which made Harry snort. As if a little bit of rope could make a difference now that this confrontation was  _ finally _ happening. As if Harry needed the protection a little bit of rope could provide. As if it would slow Malfoy down at all, if and when he decided to attack.

Malfoy, of course, immediately misinterpreted the snort. His scowl deepened, and he ground out, “Don’t make the mistake of underestimating me, Potter. It’ll be the last act of quite a spectacular career of bumbling idiocy.”

Harry scowled back. “Still running that ridiculous mouth of yours, I see. Never seems to matter to you that you can never back it up,” he said sauntering toward Malfoy, who pulled against his restraints.

“And It’s always just like this with us, isn’t it, Potter? You always have every advantage over me. You can’t possibly have any idea what I’m truly capable of.”

Harry snorted again. “Please,” he said, “ _ I’ve  _ had all the advantages?  _ I _ was a snotty, rich little brat whose daddy bought his way everywhere? When are you going to face it, Malfoy? I’m just better than you. In every way. That’s why,” Harry said, still prowling toward Malfoy and wearing a sneer to match Malfoy’s own, “I’m standing here, and you’re sitting there. Tied up.”

“Fuck off,  _ Potter _ .” Malfoy spit his name as if it were a curse.

“Offering sexual favors now you’re cornered, Malfoy?” Harry asked, arching an eyebrow as he pulled a chair in front of Malfoy’s, lifting one foot and planting it on the seat. His cock was now dead level with Malfoy’s mouth. “Oh, how the mighty have fallen.”

Malfoy muttered something under his breath. Harry caught “you wish” and “self-righteous fucking…”

“I’m sorry, are you speaking to me?” Harry asked, leaning down so his face was only inches from Malfoy’s. “Offering to suck my cock in exchange for a lighter sentence?”

Malfoy spit into Harry’s face, simultaneously hooking his foot around the leg of Harry’s chair and wrenching it. Harry and the chair both sprawled on the hard, filthy floor. Malfoy barked a laugh.

“Can’t even keep up with me when I’m tied up, can you, Potter?” he jeered.

“You filthy, sneaky little bastard,” Harry hissed at him, “All this time to do better, to  _ be _ better, and you haven’t changed at all. Nothing has changed, except that now you’re caught. You know it’s true. Say it.”

“Yes, nothing has changed,” Malfoy agreed. “You’re still playing the hero, but I’ve always known you for the conceited fraud you really are. And I’m not caught.”

Harry stood and began making a wide circle around Malfoy’s chair, creeping closer to him from behind. “I don’t know, Malfoy, you’re looking pretty much completely fucked to me.” Harry yanked on the rope tying Malfoy’s wrists to the chair. Malfoy jumped. A light fuzz of blond hair was standing up on the back of his neck. His shoulders were tense. Harry leaned close to his ear. “You know, it’s just us down here. Only us two. I could do anything, and no one would hear you scream.”

Malfoy sighed and crossed one leg over the other, the picture of indifference, but Harry didn’t miss the tightening of those angular shoulders. “I’m not worried, Potter,” Malfoy drawled. “You’re obviously quite afraid of me, after all. If you weren’t, I wouldn’t be tied up.”

Harry walked back around the chair again and lowered his face to Malfoy’s again. “You’re not tied up because I’m afraid of you. You’re tied up because that’s what you deserve. You’re nothing but a filthy criminal, just like you’ve always been. You won’t even be missed when they lock you up, and I’m going to tell them you confessed to unspeakable things, and they’ll believe me, no matter what I say, because I’m who I am and you’re who you are. And nothing will ever change that.”

Malfoy lowered his chin and glared at Harry from beneath his brows. He said quietly, “I’m. Not. Afraid. Of. You.”

Harry smiled. “Of course you are. You always have been.”

Malfoy’s head shot forward and he bit Harry’s chin hard.

Harry threw himself backwards, holding his bleeding chin. “Ow, fuck! You  _ crazy  _ mother  _ fucker _ ...”

“Do I have your attention now, Potter? Are you taking me seriously yet?” Malfoy demanded, a look of deep concentration on his face. His gray eyes seemed to glow silver in the room’s dim light. Harry’s breath stuttered. “I gave you a chance to untie me. You should have taken it.” Malfoy shifted in his seat, doing something with his hands that Harry couldn’t see. Malfoy closed his eyes and muttered what sounded like a spell. Suddenly, Malfoy was standing; his hands were no longer tied, and one of them was holding the rope. Harry gaped at him for a long moment. Malfoy finally sneered at him, and Harry seemed to come to himself again. He launched himself at Malfoy, throwing him against the wall and pinning him to it by the shoulders. This time he drew so close to Malfoy, their noses brushed.

“You’re going to say it, by god, Malfoy, you’re going to say it if I have to Imperious you.” In a flash, one of Harry’s hands pinned Malfoy shoulder against the wall, the other hand pointing his wand under Malfoy’s chin. “ _ Say it _ : nothing’s changed, nothing’s ever going to change, because I’m me and you’re you.”

Malfoy’s face changed for just an instant, softening, before he seemed to force a sneer back onto his sharp features. “Certainly, Potter. I declare you the same pathetic arsehole you’ve always been. You’ve always wanted—needed—something you couldn’t get.”

He grabbed Harry’s wrist and cupped Harry’s hand around his hard cock. Harry gasped, tried half-heartedly to pull his hand away from Malfoy, but Malfoy held him fast. Harry closed his eyes, and Malfoy leaned forward and licked a stripe from Harry’s chin to his lower lip. Then he leaned toward Harry’s ear and bit his earlobe almost through. Harry stumbled back, fell backwards over his own chair, and sprawled gracelessly on the floor. He tried to sit up, but Malfoy was one him in an instant, shoving Harry onto his back and straddling Harry’s thighs, then holding Harry’s wrists against the floor.

Harry thrashed. “What the fuck, Malfoy?” he gasped, his chest heaving. He glared up at Malfoy’s steel eyes. “Don’t you understand? All I have to do is snap my fingers, and you’ll never see daylight again.”

“Going to summon your little Auror friends, Potter? You want them to see you underneath me, where you belong? Can’t wait for them to see how hard I’ve made you? But as soon as they lay eyes on me, they’ll want to join in.” He let go of Harry’s wrists, tore off his own shirt, and smirked down at Harry’s look of furious frustration. “Care to share me?”

Harry growled. He twisted his thighs under Malfoy’s, trying to flip Malfoy onto his side. Malfoy laughed and pressed his palm against Harry’s erection. Harry’s back arched violently, nearly throwing Malfoy off again, and moaned.

“The great and holy Harry Potter. Look at you, practically begging for it. For  _ me _ .” He reached for Harry’s fly, and Harry bucked beneath him. “All along, while the Chosen One was saving the world, what he wanted was this Death Eater’s mouth on his cock,” Malfoy said, and pulled out Harry’s cock.

“Jesus  _ fuck _ , Malfoy,” Harry groaned as Malfoy descended on him. Malfoy licked up the front of Harry’s cock like it was a melting ice cream cone. Harry whimpered.

“Oh, poor Potter. You thought you knew what you wanted, but you never really knew what you were missing, did you?” Malfoy said against Harry’s cock, then swallowed it whole. Harry screamed, then thrashed again as Malfoy chuckled around his cock, the vibrations nearly sending Harry over the edge. Malfoy reached up and wrapped a thumb and forefinger around the base of Harry’s cock, preventing his orgasm.

“Fucking  _ bastard _ ,” Harry spat.

Malfoy rose up like a snake about to strike, thrusting his face toward Harry’s. “Am I too much for the almighty Potter? Maybe you’re just too ready for me.” And he flipped Harry onto his stomach, trapping his cock against the floor. Malfoy spelled off Harry’s clothes and shoes, and Harry heard the unzipping of a zipper, then felt Malfoy’s cock pressing hard against the crease of his arse. Harry arched like a bow. “Malfoy,” he growled.

“I know, Harry. You’re weak. Everyone thinks you’re invincible. But I’ve always known better. I’ve always known you’re dying for me to stuff my cock up your arse.”

“Malfoy, oh, fuck,” Harry moaned, shoving back against Malfoy’s prick.

“See how calm I am, Potter?” Malfoy said huskily. “That’s because, unlike you, I can control myself. And I can control you, too.”

Harry twisted to glare back at Malfoy. “ _ Shut _ ,” Harry panted, “ _ up _ .”

Malfoy laughed, then pulled up Harry’s hips, bringing Harry abruptly to his elbows and knees. Harry grunted in surprise and thrust his body backwards in an attempt to get up onto his hands. Malfoy gasped, pretending shock. “Why, Potter, you eager little trollop. You can’t get my cock in you quickly enough, can you?”

Harry mumbled something into the floor that sounded like, “fucking  _ constantly _ talking…”

Malfoy snickered. “You’re right, for once, Potter. There are so many better uses for this talented mouth.” And then he dropped his face to Harry’s arsehole and licked it.

Harry gasped and thrust back into Malfoy’s face. Malfoy grunted in genuine surprise, almost losing his balance, but then mouthed Harry’s hole and thrust his tongue inside. Harry took a hitched breath and moaned long and low. He shuddered violently and pressed his forehead against the floor. Malfoy gently spread Harry’s cheeks and continued his attentions to Harry’s hole. Harry began a quiet, rhythmic grunting, squirming harder with every thrust of Malfoy’s tongue. Malfoy held on for a while, then flattened himself along Harry’s back, breathing against his neck for a moment.

“It’s going to happen now, Potter,” Malfoy whispered in Harry’s ear. Harry whimpered again. Malfoy knelt, his thighs straining for a moment, and flipped Harry onto his back. Harry’s neck and face were flushed, and his green eyes glowed as he looked up at Malfoy. Without breaking contact with Malfoy’s huge, glittering pupils, he slowly raised his knees and pulled them back toward his shoulders with his hands. Malfoy was momentarily struck dumb. He sat frozen for a moment, taking in Harry’s suddenly determined gaze. His stubborn chin, even now stuck out as if to dare Malfoy to look away if he could. His shoulders and biceps flexing and rippling as they helped hold his legs back. His sweat-damp hair. His scar-dappled chest. The sharp, sudden tapering of his flanks down to his narrow waist and hips. Between his thighs, the triple treasures of his cock, red and hard and quivering against his stomach, and his balls, laying softly swollen to one side. And his tiny, pretty pink whirled hole, contracting in anticipation. 

Malfoy stared until Harry frowned at him. “Say it,” he said. “Malfoy, say it.”

Malfoy slid up Harry’s body, moving between Harry’s spread thighs. He put one finger against Harry’s hole, uttered a spell that got Harry very wet, and pressed the leaking head of his rock-hard prick against Harry. Then he pushed himself inside. Harry cried out and thrust his hips, and Malfoy screamed and began panting. He started to move inside Harry, saying between rapid, hard breaths, “You were right, Potter—Ah!—nothing will ever change, it will always—Oh, fuck, fuck!—always be just like this, because I’m me, and you are you.”

Malfoy shifted to relieve his arms, changing the angle of his thrusts, and Harry’s body arced like he’d been electrocuted. “Yes,  _ fuck yes _ ,” he cried. Malfoy sped up his thrusting.

“Oh my god, Malfoy, oh my fucking god,” Harry babbled, and Draco smirked down at him, thrusting even harder.

Then a scream, shrill and blood-curdling, pierced the night. Malfoy froze mid-thrust.

“Fucking, fucking hell,” Harry groaned, just as Draco dropped his head against Harry’s chest and ground out, “you must be fucking kidding me.”

Harry pushed on Draco’s shoulders, and Draco slowly raised his head from Harry’s chest and propped himself up on his elbows. “Really,” he asked? Harry sighed heavily and shrugged, rolling his eyes.

“Fine, fucking  _ fine _ ,” Draco muttered, and pulled out. They both grunted at the sensation, then staggered to their feet. They climbed back into their trousers, and Harry led the way out the room and down the hallway, his bare feet padding against the hardwood floors as the two men reluctantly made their way toward the source of the screaming. 

Draco began, “One more fucking night,” and Harry heaved another sigh. “Just one more fucking night, Harry.” 

“I didn’t want to wait,” Harry said defensively.

“I know, I didn’t either, Harry, but honestly, one  _ fucking  _ night…”

Harry shrugged.

“Do you have  _ any _ idea how long it took me to set it up?” Draco began to raise his voice over the screaming to which they were drawing ever closer. “I mean to say, even just the time it took to practice those wandless spells…”

Harry entered a benign-looking doorway, braving the full power of the screaming and scooping up the bundle that was the source of the breathtaking noise.

“And do you know how it hurt me to dirty up the floor like that?”

Harry snorted. “As if you would ever allow dirt in this house, Draco. We both know the ‘ _ dirt _ ’ was a glamour.” He handed the deafening bundle casually to Draco, who took it absent-mindedly and cradled it to his chest.

“Ugh! Potter, you prick, she’s soaked through!” Draco spat. Harry snickered as the screaming settled into small, quiet, hiccupping sobs. He pulled a diaper from a drawer and spread it on the changing table.

“Harry,” Draco said in a low, menacing voice that Harry had a very hard time taking seriously. “Do  _ not _ push your luck with me. I’ve got the biggest hard-on in wizarding history, all of my plans have been completely ruined, and I’m now covered in urine, all because you couldn’t wait one more goddamned night.”

“Well, actually, you’d be covered in urine in either case.”

“ _ Harry _ .”

“And don’t curse in front of her.”

“She’s fucking six months old, you git. She doesn’t understand a bloody word we’re saying—”

“ _ Stop  _ that _. _ ” Harry took the wriggling bundle from Draco and laid it on the changing table. “I know you worked really hard for our thing tonight. I know it was just one more night until your mom picked her up for her Grandma Visit.  I’m sorry we were interrupted, and I’m sorry I pushed you to do it early. I just got excited.”

“Hmph. Well, I refuse to do the next one on a night we don’t have a babysitter.”

“I understand.”

“Well. Fine, then.”

Harry scooped up his daughter and settled into the rocker next to her crib. Draco sprawled on the floor to watch them. 

After a while, Draco said quietly, “It wasn’t going all that well tonight, anyway.”

Harry scowled. “What the fuck?” The baby shifted, and Harry gently bounced her.

“‘Don’t curse in front of her,’” Draco imitated Harry in a sing-song voice. Harry huffed. 

“I’m just saying,” Draco continued, “would it kill you to stay in character?”

“I was perfectly in character!”

“Yes, you were. For approximately two minutes.” He gave a cough that sounded remarkably like the word “sop,” and the baby shifted again. Harry huffed indignantly and glared at him.

“Of course, it’s not your fault that I’m irresistable.”

“Oh, for god’s sake.”

“You couldn’t help but gaze adoringly at me, and offer up that tight little hole to me.”

“ _ Draco!  _ Not. In. Front. Of. Lily-bud.”

Draco snorted derisively, grinning in dim light. 

A few beats later, Harry said, “You must be exhausted. You spent so long setting up the thing for us tonight. I mean, just the time it must have taken to set up the spare room like an interrogation room...and how in the world did you tie yourself to that chair?”

Draco rolled his eyes.

“And you should start planning the next one tomorrow. Maybe Hogwarts this time? Oooh, do you think you could recreate the prefects’ bathroom?”

“You are anything but subtle, Potter. Fine, fine, I’ll go away,” Draco said, but he smiled sleepily. 

“I’ll come as soon as I’m sure she’ll stay down. I think we can get in at least an hour of sleep before she wakes up hungry.”

“God help us,” Draco said through a grin.

  
  
  
  


Draco was finally drifting off to sleep when the bed dipped next to him. He didn’t move, trying to convince himself he was sleeping undisturbed.

The blanket shifted over him, and his cock was being gently lifted out of his pajamas. 

“Harry, what…” he asked sleepily.

“Shhh. Go back to sleep.”

“That may be a problem…” Draco objected drowsily.

“No, it’s fine. Go back to sleep.” And Harry wrapped his lips around Draco’s beleaguered prick. Draco sat straight up in bed.

Harry pulled off with a pop. “That doesn’t look like going back to sleep, Draco.”

“Potter, you are...you are...Oh! Uhh!” Draco looked down at Harry, who was now hollowing his cheeks as if he were a contestant in a cock-sucking race.

Harry popped off again, grinning up at Draco. “Sexy? Talented? Amazing?”

“...killing me.”

“You love it,” Harry said, and returned his full attention to Draco’s rapidly awakening cock.

“Regardless, I’m going to d-d-die…”

“Not before I get you stuffed up my arse, you’re not.”

“Uhh! Well that’s—mmph!—that’s done it. I’m dead now.”

“Less talk, more cock.” Harry raised himself to his knees and straddled Draco’s thighs. He muttered a spell and reached behind himself. “We’ve only...got...twenty...twenty minutes now...Oh, yeah, god,” he groaned, his erection flopping against Draco’s.

Draco whimpered piteously. 

Then he gasped as Harry grabbed him by the shoulder with one hand and by the cock with the other hand and dropped himself onto Draco.

Draco was beside himself by now. He couldn’t think, couldn’t talk. He could only thrust and thrust and thrust up into Harry. 

“Oh, Draco, Baby, oh, soo goood…” Harry said before his speaking ability deserted him completely. They were now reduced to grunting at each other and petting each other to show approval of each other. Draco stroked Harry’s sweat-beaded thigh, and Harry reached forward to grasp Draco’s cheek and poked Draco in the eye a little. Draco didn’t seem to notice.

“Har-...I’m...gonna c-c-” Draco tried to warn Harry.

Harry thrust himself down hard. He threw his head back in a scream as his back arched and he began to grind himself violently and erratically down onto Draco. Draco concentrated on simple survival.

“Uh…,” Harry grunted, “uh-uh-uh-AH! AH! AH! AH! AH!” And he sprayed Draco’s chest and neck and chin and  _ hair _ with cum, and Draco lost his mind completely. There was a moment when it registered with him that he was feeling better than he’d ever felt in his life, than he ever  _ imagined _ , and then there was only sensation.

  
  
  
  


When Draco could realize things again, he realized Harry wasn’t on top of him anymore. He then realized he was disappointed by this. He groped for Harry, who turned out to be laying beside him, panting. Draco turned to crush his sweaty forehead against Harry’s equally sweaty bicep. His disappointment eased somewhat, and he relaxed.

“Draco,” Harry wheezed, “Baby, say it. Please.”

With a monumental effort fueled entirely by love and determination, Draco propped himself on his elbow, looked down into Harry’s eyes, and gently caressed his cheek. Gazing at each other, Harry and Draco each silently recalled the night a bewildered Harry held Draco in his arms while Draco sobbed out that he couldn’t make himself into something—some _one_ —Harry deserved, and how hard he’d tried to make up for the mark on his arm, for the things he’d said in the past, for the times he’d hurt people before, especially Harry. He’d tried so hard to make himself better, but he would never be good enough for Harry. And Harry had gotten angry then, had thrust Draco away from him, had grabbed him by the shoulders and shaken him and shouted at Draco that Draco _didn’t_ _ever understand anything_. 

“Make me understand, then,” Draco had shouted back, startled into anger in return. “Use your words for once, damn you, and  _ make _ me understand!”

“I want everything to stay just like it is! Everything always changes, and I lose people, or they become something else, and I can’t bear to lose you like that! I want you to be who you are! I want you because you’re  _ you!  _ Please,” he said, wiping tears roughly from his cheeks, “please. I need to be able to count on you always being exactly you, and us always being exactly like we are right now, together.”

It wasn’t the most articulate speech Draco had ever heard, but Draco had gotten Harry’s message loud and clear: Harry loved Draco for who he was. For so long, Draco had thought himself completely unlovable, even worthless, and here was  _ Harry Potter _ begging him to be himself. Harry Potter, of all people, needed Draco. It was breathtaking. It was life-changing.

And so, all of these years later, in their shared bed, in their shared home, in their shared afterglow, and with their daughter sleeping sweetly nearby, Draco repeated the words that now, for Harry and Draco, meant, “you’re my love, you’re my home, you’re my all, I’ll always love you.” Like a litany, like a lullaby, Draco’s simple speech floated through the darkness toward Harry: “Nothing’s changed, nothing’s ever going to change, because I’m me and you’re you.”

And Draco wrapped Harry in his arms and dropped his nose to the top of Harry’s head, and they slowly, contentedly drifted to sleep.

Then a scream, shrill and blood-curdling, pierced the night...

_ Finis. _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not particularly good with titles, tags, or summaries. Your suggestions are greatly appreciated.


End file.
